Chalanese Revolution
The Chalanese Revolution was a revolution against the monarchy on the Sona Peninsula on the planet Espa in 1816 CC which resulted in the disestablishment of the monarchy in Chala. Prelude After the Sixty Years War many countries suffered, The situation was by far the worst in the Kingdom of Chala, being struck both economically and with heavy casualties during the war, the Chalanese people were increasingly frustrated by the Brezian royal family, erupting into riots in 1816 CC. The queen at the time, Dala IV was a notoriously pro-brezian monarch, and with the opinion of Brezia controlling Chala becoming increasingly unpopular the populous grew ever more discontent with the monarchy, in 1816 CC riots in Sagean were brutally suppressed and the monarchy had sent a clear message. War Later on in the same year a crowed of 4000 people stormed the royal palace, and the queen realized the situation had become so volatile some reforms needed to be introduced, the queen made the very poor decision to call in Brezian delegates to help implement the reforms. Before the delegation would reach Sagean they were found murdered by angry locals. To the queen this was a clear demonstration of how anti-brezian the situation had become. On the first day of 1817 CC she and the royal delegates tried to escape to Brezia, however they were intercepted by the border town of Calica. While the border guards initially planned to return the queen to Sagean, when word got out and an angry mob broke in and killed the queen. A full out revolution had broken out in Chala. At this point Brezia had seen enough and deemed the situation a threat to their control over Chala. While Brezia mobilized their army, Chala officially abolished the monarch as the remaining royal family was banished and allowed to flee to Brezia, while the Republic of Chala was proclaimed. As the situation had turned ever against the Brezians, many civil violence occurred against pro-brezian citizens of Chala, hundreds of pro-brezian or just brezian citizens were murdered, stoned or lynched. By this point Brezia itself had mobilized and invaded Chala with an army of 50,000 to re-establish order, encountering little resistance at first as the army approached Sagean, crowds of thousands had gathered to ward off the brezians. Brezia would have crushed the crowed under normal circumstances, but the truth was that the brezian army hadn’t fully recovered from the Sixty Years War and was defeated. This fiasco for the Brezians got international attention as the rebellion looked like it was about to escalate the brezian army was ordered to make one last attempt to take Sagean, The Battle of Sagean decided the war, against odds Brezia took the capital but the republican government escaped, Brezia feared escalation of the conflict and entered peace talks, both sides agreed to abolish the Chalanese monarchy and Brezia would relinquish its control over the nation on terms a political relationship would be maintained. Aftermath The Brezian will to enter peace talks even after taking the capital earned the respect of many Chalanese people, and allowed relations to be restored with relative ease. Category:JG Prime Category:War Category:Espan War Category:Events Category:Espan History